


Anniversary.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, nice.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: Zuko thinks about himself as a good guy that would never deliberately hurt anyone... but what if Azula really likes it?Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



" Happy anniversary Zuzu! here is a little gift. "

" Thanks Lala! Oh a betrothal necklace thank... wait a second "Property of A-Z-U-L-A back off! P.S.: I hope he fucked you good because you are dead now!" What is that Lala? I'm not your pantherdog. "

" Awww Zuzu come one we will be matching. "

" Matching with what. I bought you a ring with "For the Love of my life" written on it. Not exactly the same. "

" With the scarification of "Property of Zuko" above my bush line of course. "

" What! Azula you don't have anything like that... please tell me you didn't do that to yourself! "

" What a silly question Zuzu of course not! i don't have anything like that yet since only you can be the one to mark me as yours. "

" I don't think i like this idea Zula. "

" if you don't like the present give the necklace back. "

" It will hurt. "

" Come on Zuzu that part is what you especially enjoy. "

" It will leave the scar. "

" Yes, that is what scarification usually does. "

" I don't know... "

" How about you leave your initials on each side of my back entrance ass well... "

" Fuck. "

" Just make sure to tie me up hard I doubt I will be able to stop my body from trying to run away. "

" Fuuuck! "

" You really are an animal Zuzu. That collar will fit you well. "

" Lala, you know that once I get going I don't think I will be able to stop myself. "

" Zuzu NO ONE is able to stop you until you're done. "

" You really are a pain slut. "

" And you enjoy abusing me like a dirty whore. "

" If you keep talking like that I will turn that ring into a piercing. "

" Mmmmmmm... fuck! That would hurt so much! Who would have thought that my little boy scout would be such a sadist a heart! "

" You've gotten so wet just thinking about it? Your head is fucked up! "

" Ha! My head IS fucked up now hurry up and fuck up the rest as well! "

" Damn, I love you so much! Come here! "

" My cute Zuzu I love you more... just gag me up properly this time. We don't want our guests to figure out what the esteemed Fire Lord does to his sister... or do you enjoy my screams too much. "

" Azula! Shut up and bend over. "

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to wash your hands afterwards.


End file.
